Who's Theodore?
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Simon and Theodore have always been brothers and best friends. But when Simon saves Theodore from getting hit by a car, Simon gets hit instead and gets Amnesia. What's worse, Simon can't remember Theodore! Now, Theodore must help Simon to get familiar with him again, and re-build their bond of friendship. Will Simon's memory ever come back, or will the old Simon be lost for good?
1. Look Out!

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Who is Theodore?

This is a CGI Alvin and the Chipmunks story. I own nothing but the ideas for the story. All Rights Reserved go to _**Bagdasarian Productions.**_

Chapter 1: Look Out!

In California, there were six singing, and talking chipmunks. Their names were Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, also known as _Alvin and the Chipmunks _and _The Chipettes_. They lived with their musician and adaptive father, Dave Seville. It was a Friday night, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Suddenly, Simon and Theodore came into the living room, carrying some books.

"We're ready, Dave!" Simon called out as Dave got out of his work chair and went to get his coat and keys. Theodore had a Biology final to do on Monday, and Simon was going to help him study for it at the library. Dave agreed to drive them over, and then pick them up later. Everyone already knew what the two brothers were doing.

"Okay, let's go!" Dave announced upon opening the door, going out to the car, and letting his sons get inside the car. They drove for a good thirty minutes until they reached the library. Dave let Simon and Theodore out, and told them to text him once they were ready to be picked up, and to be careful. The two chipmunks promised they would, and Dave drove off.

"Okay Theodore, let's get started!" Simon said as he put his paw around Theodore's shoulder, guiding him into the gigantic building that was filled with books. Simon and Theodore looked around, and found an area of the library where nobody was around, and it was completely silent. Simon opened the Biology textbook that his little brother had brought with him, and decided to quiz Theodore starting with subjects that were simple, and work their way to harder subjects.

"I'm going to quiz you on subjects for the final. We will start out simple, and then get harder as time goes by. Okay?" Simon asked Theodore, making sure he understood what they were going to do. Theodore nodded to his older brother, letting him know he understood. It was at that point that the two brothers started to study. At first, Simon started out asking Theodore to give him the names of animals, parts of plants, how plants made energy, what DNA was, and a bunch of other subjects that Theodore had learned about in class.

However, the more quizzing and studying that they did, the faster the time went. Poor Theodore felt his head hurt as he was on the last parts of the questions that Simon was asking him. As Simon waited for Theodore to answer the question about how energy was transferred from a plant to a meat eating animal, he looked at the clock that was displayed on the library wall. Suddenly, Simon's eyes grew wide with concern. It was almost ten o'clock; the time that the library closed. It was now nine fifty-five pm.

"Oh my goodness! Theodore, we have to leave the library. They close in five minutes!" Simon cried out, worried about the time. Theodore looked and saw what Simon meant. He quickly closed the book they were using, packed up all of the books they had brought with them, and left the library. They were now standing outside on the sidewalk.

"I'll call Dave so he can come pick us up," Theodore said reaching inside of his hoodie to get his green covered cell phone. Theodore turned his cell phone on, and waited. However, just when he was about to text Dave, his cell phone buzzed, and a message came up on his cell phone screen that read 'Battery Low. Needs to be charged' and then without warning, Theo's cell phone turned off automatically. His cell phone was dead.

"Simon, I can't text Dave. My cell phone's battery is low, and it turned off on me. Could you please text Dave for me?" Theodore asked as he put his cell phone away. Simon got out his own blue covered cell phone and tried to text Dave, but got no reception.

"Maybe we will get better service on your cell phone if we go across the road," Theodore suggested. Simon looked at both sides of the road before turning his attention to Theodore again. Simon was nervous to go across the road, considering all of the cars. Then again, there was no point in trying to text Dave if they didn't get any power on their cell phones.

"Okay, let's cross. But we have to be careful, and hurry. We want to get to the other side of the sidewalk as soon as we can!" Simon commented to his little brother as they waited for the light to let them cross. Soon, they were allowed to cross the road. Simon and Theodore ran across the dark pavement on all fours, hoping they would be quick enough to make it before the cars started driving again. As they made their way to the sidewalk on the other side of the street however, Theodore tripped on a stone in the road.

"Theodore! Please get up!" Simon said upon hearing the roars of the cars. Theodore got up, but just as he was about to make it to the sidewalk, a van appeared out of nowhere, and heading in their direction. Simon followed the van's path and gasped; the van was heading for Theodore!

Simon had to do something; he didn't want his Theodore to get hurt! Thinking fast, Simon ran as fast as he could, made a leap for his little brother, and pushed Theodore away. Theodore flew back onto the sidewalk outside the library. While he got up however, he saw the van hit Simon. The van stopped, while Simon was sent flying into a metal pole. "SIMON!" Theodore yelled in horror.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	2. Recieving the News

Chapter 2: Receiving the News

Theodore was speechless. He couldn't move or say a word after witnessing what had happened to his brother. Sadly, Theodore had no choice. He wanted to see if Simon was okay. Slowly and carefully, Theodore walked over to where the pole that was over on the corner of the sidewalk outside of the library. With his head prepped up against the pole, almost as if it were a pillow, lay Simon. His eyes were closed, and Theodore didn't see any injuries as far as he could see. All he knew was that Simon was hurt.

"Simon? Simon, can you hear me?" Theodore asked hoping his brother would respond somehow. Simon didn't move. Not even a twitch or a finger movement. The police and ambulance arrived a minute later, while Theodore just looked at Simon with tears running down his furry face. Simon had saved him! He threw himself in front of Theodore to make sure he didn't get hurt. Even though Theodore greatly appreciated Simon's act of bravery, all he wanted right now was to know that Simon was going to be okay.

Meanwhile, Dave was getting ready to leave so he could go pick up Simon and Theodore. He was worried about them. Dave knew the library closed at ten o'clock pm, but he hadn't gotten a text or call from either one of his sons since then. Just as Dave was getting his coat on however, the phone in the kitchen rang. Dave went over and answered it, hoping it was either Simon or Theodore.

"Hello?" Dave asked upon putting the phone to his ear. At first he didn't hear anything but what sounded like someone crying, then sirens, and finally, a voice he had been hoping to hear. It was Theodore.

"Dave!" Theodore said in a half shouting, half upset voice. It was hard for Theodore not to cry considering Simon was hurt. Theodore cried some more before continuing to say: "Dave, its Theodore. You have to come to the hospital. S-Simon's hurt!"

Dave got concerned when he heard that and asked: "Theodore, what are you talking about?" Theodore kept crying before saying: "We tried to cross the road so we could get reach you with our cell phones. I tripped on a stone while crossing, and a car was heading towards me. The next thing I knew, Simon pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get hurt. But Simon got hit by the car! I'm scared Dave!"

Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. He took a deep breath, and then said: "We'll meet you at the hospital, Theodore. We'll get there as soon as we can!" Dave hung up and ran into the living room where Alvin and the Chipettes were watching TV.

"Everyone, get in the car! We're going to the hospital!" Dave shouted.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	3. Bad News and Worse News

Chapter 3: Bad News and Worse News

Everyone jumped into the car without question, and as Dave drove, Alvin got concerned. He had no idea why Dave was acting so scared and serious all of a sudden.

"Dave, what's going on?" Alvin asked, want to know why they were going to the hospital. Then he remembered that his brothers had been at the library. Alvin's eyes widened with fear.

"Did something happen to my brothers?!" he asked hoping the news wasn't as bad as he feared. They got to a stop sign, and Dave replied: "Yes Alvin. Your brothers were crossing the street, but Theodore tripped and a car was heading for him. Luckily, Simon pushed him out of the way, but he got hit by the car instead. Theodore was really upset when he called."

Alvin was about to gasp, but no sound escaped his mouth. '_Oh no! I hope Simon's okay! Poor Theodore, the little guy must be scared out of his mind after seeing Simon getting hurt!_' Alvin thought while the family continued driving.

Finally, they reached the hospital, and ran inside to the front desk. A nurse was there to help them out. She looked up from her computer and asked: "Hello, can I help you?"

"My name is Dave Seville. I'm here to see my son Simon. He was just in a car accident," Dave told the nurse. When Dave mentioned the car accident however, he didn't see Alvin stiffen up. The nurse looked at her clipboard, looked back at Dave and replied: "He's in room 53A on the first floor. Just go down the hallway to your left, turn right and go down that hallway, turn left and go down that hallway, and you should be able to find the room."

"Thank you," Dave replied as he, Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all followed the directions that the nurse told them, until they got to Simon's hospital room. The door was closed, and there was a wooden bench a little away from the room. Sitting on that bench was Theodore, with his head down. Dave and the others immediately ran over to him.

"Theodore!" Dave cried out running over to the bench, sat down, grabbed Theodore, and gave him a tight hug. Theodore hugged back as he cried onto Dave's shirt shoulder. It wasn't a normal crying sound that Theodore made, like if he woke up from a nightmare, or was concerned if he got into trouble. No, this was an emotional, terrified, hear-breaking kind of crying. The kind that only happens when something serious and scary happens to a friend. It broke Dave, Alvin, and Eleanor's hearts seeing Theodore this upset.

Once Theodore had calmed down, Dave said: "Theodore, I'm so glad you're alright. I just hope Simon turns out okay." Upon hearing this, Theodore was a little confused by Dave's words.

"Thank you. But aren't you mad as us, Dave?" Theodore asked as he and his adoptive father separated from the hug. Dave sighed and replied: "I'm only mad that you two crossed the street just so you could try and reach me by cell phone. I understand that you couldn't get service, but that doesn't mean it's okay to cross the road when it's dark out and there are cars driving." Theodore put his head down in shame, knowing Dave was right.

"However," Dave continued as Theodore looked back up at him. "That doesn't mean that I'm not proud of what Simon did. He saved your life, Theodore. You're very lucky to have a brother like him." Theodore nodded as he said: "I know, Dave." Dave put Theodore down, just as Alvin and the Chipettes went over to him.

"Theodore!" Alvin cried out giving his little brother a hug. I was nice that Alvin got to see that his little brother was safe, even if one of the three brothers was injured. After they separated from the hug, Eleanor hugged Theodore too. She wanted to help comfort him. While the upset Theodore hung out with his siblings, the doctor came out of Simon's hospital bedroom, and Dave got up to go see him.

"Hello? Are you Mr. Seville?" the doctor asked shaking Dave's hand. Dave shook back as he replied: "Yes. I'm Simon's dad. How is he?" The doctor put his clipboard down before saying: "Well, considering what Simon went through, he is very lucky the injuries weren't worse. He is doing fine; however, when we examined his memory, and it was a bit foggy. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid Simon has amnesia." Dave was shocked by the news.

"Amnesia? Are you saying he won't remember anything?" Dave asked worryingly. The doctor shook his head, and said: "Simon's amnesia is minor and should be temporary. He will remember most things, but the last thing or person he was with he might not remember very much about." Those last words sent a chill down Dave's back, because the last person Simon had been with since the accident was Theodore! Theodore was already upset over seeing his brother injured, but how would he react to Simon not remembering him?

"Doctor, the last person Simon was with was Theodore. They've been brothers and close friends since they were born. How is it possible that Simon won't remember him?" Dave asked feeling confused. The doctor sighed before answering: "Amnesia can affect anyone. Regardless if the person they were with is a new friend, or a person that they've known their whole life. I'm really sorry, Mr. Seville, but the best thing to do is to be prepared, and have Simon start to bond with Theodore again. The more he interacts with him, the better."

Dave thanked the doctor, before looking back at Theodore and the other chipmunks. How on earth would they react to _**this**_ news?

Thank you for reading, and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	4. Forgetting Theodore

Chapter 4: Forgetting Theodore

Dave had a nervous face expression when he walked back over to Alvin, Theodore, and The Chipettes. As he sat down, Alvin went over to him and asked: "Dave, how is Simon?" Dave took a deep breath knowing what he was about to tell them. He was the most concerned about Theodore however.

"The doctor told me that Simon has amnesia. It's minor and temporary, which means it will go away over time, but not right away. Also, there's a chance he might not remember any of you. The doctor said that most likely Simon won't remember the last object or person he was with before the accident," Dave explained, seeing Alvin, Theodore, and the Chipettes eyes widen. Everyone's heads turned towards Theodore, since he was with Simon during the accident. Theodore looked at Dave with watery eyes, and a very nervous look on his face.

"Are you saying that Simon won't remember me?" Theodore asked apprehensively. Dave looked at Theodore sympathetically before saying: "That's what the doctor told me, but we won't know for sure until we see him." Theodore got shivers down his spine as he felt the reality of the situation sink in. Now, Theodore was REALLY nervous. Dave walked back to the doctor and asked him if they could go see Simon. The doctor said that they could. Dave then went over to Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, picked them up in his hands, walked to Simon's door, opened it, and went inside.

Simon was lying on a hospital bed with white covers and sheets. Dave set his brothers and the Chipettes down on the bed before looking down at his injured son. Simon had what looked like bandages and a head cast on his head, with his eyes down to his chin being the only thing visible. Simon began to stir, and slowly woke up. Dave handed Simon his glasses and let him put them on. Simon carefully examined his surroundings, the chipmunks in front of him, and Dave. Simon gave his adoptive father a sad, guilty, and sympathetic look since he never got to pick up him and Theodore from the library. He knew Dave wouldn't be happy about that.

"Dave. I'm so sorry about not calling or sending you a text earlier. I didn't get any service so I couldn't communicate to you. You must be pretty angry with me," Simon said knowing he would be getting punished along with his friend that he was with at the library.

"I'm only mad that you and your friend crossed the road. That was very dangerous of you two to do. But that's not important right now. You saved Theodore's life, Simon. I couldn't be more proud of you!" Simon smiled hearing those words, but his face expression was a mixture of relieve, and confusion. He looked at the chipmunks in front of him, then back at Dave and asked: "Dave, who are these chipmunks in front of me?"

"Those are your brothers and the Chipettes. The doctor said you got amnesia from the car accident you were in. That means you might not remember them. See if you can recognize them, Simon!" Dave explained letting Simon look back at the five chipmunks on the bed. Simon looked at all of them carefully, and was able to recognize all, except for one of them.

"Well, I recognize Alvin because he has the yellow A on his sweater, and he's always driving Dave insane!" Simon said earning a giggle from everyone, including Alvin. Simon looked at Brittany and said: "You're Brittany, because you like fashion, you argue with Alvin, and you consider yourself to be pretty." Brittany and Alvin got wide eyed as they looked at each other, then back at Simon and replied at the same time: "We don't argue! Hey, stop repeating me! I told you to stop! Stop it! Ah nuts, we ARE arguing!" Everyone laughed at the silly, short argument between Alvin and Brittany. Simon then turned his attention to Jeanette and said: "You are Jeanette. You like the colors purple and blue, you like science, you hang out with me, and you are kind." Jeanette nodded her head and replied: "I know. Thank you Simon." Simon then turned to the last Chipette and said: "You're Eleanor. You like to cook, play sports, and can stand up for yourself." Eleanor giggled as she responded: "Yes, I do. Thank you Simon."

Now was the moment of truth. Simon finally looked over at Theodore, but he didn't look at him the same way he did to the others. He actually looked at his little brother like he was someone new. Silence followed as Theodore asked his brother: "Simon, do you remember me? It's me, Theodore. You were helping me study at the library before. Do you remember anything about me?" There was a pause as Simon looked away and thought hard about how to answer Theodore. Simon tried to come up with something about Theodore, even if it was just _**one thing**_ about him. Unfortunately, no matter how hard Simon tried to think of something, nothing came to his mind.

Simon looked at Theodore with the same sad, guilty, and sympathetic look he had given Dave, except this time, it was more intense. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't remember anything. I'm trying to remember, I really am! But my mind can't think of anything. It's hard for me just to say your name. I'm so sorry buddy. I'm so very sorry!" Simon said with tears running down his face. Simon _hated_ to say those words, but he had to be honest. Everyone but Simon and Theodore gasped, while Dave was silent with wide eyes. This was _exactly_ what the doctor had told him, and this was the one thing Dave was afraid of.

Theodore stood still, and then looked at Simon with tears also running down his face. Theodore was heart-broken. He sniffled before saying: "I-It's true. You don't remember me!" Theodore then put his paws to his face, and cried.

Oh no! Simon can't remember Theo! What will happen? Read and Review


	5. Trying to Remember

Chapter 5: Trying to Remember

As Theodore cried, Alvin and Eleanor instantly hugged him to help make him feel better. Simon looked down, and then at Dave. Simon sighed before saying: "I feel terrible. I didn't want to say it, but I had to tell the truth. I just feel bad that I made him cry. I didn't mean to upset him!" Once Theodore stopped crying, Dave replied: "Simon, it's not your fault. The doctor warned us that something like this could happen, and it has. He said the best thing you can do is to hang out with Theodore, and start bonding with him again. The more you bond with Theodore, the better your memory could get! We just have to be patient, and support each other. There's still a sliver of hope."

Everyone nodded their heads, understanding what Dave said. He was right, they couldn't give up now! It would just take time to see if Simon's memory improved or not. Soon, it was time to leave, and Dave, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all walked out of the door. "Goodbye Simon! We'll see you later!" they all said, bidding him goodnight. "Goodnight! I'll see you soon!" Simon replied, waving goodbye. Dave and the five chipmunks walked back out into the car, and as Alvin sat down with Theodore and the Chipettes, he said: "At least he didn't call us squirrels." Everyone giggled at that comment.

The night was rough for everyone, especially Theodore. He would now have to treat his own brother like a new best friend! Theodore never imagined something like _**this**_ happening to him and his brother. Simon and him were always close. But until his memory came back, he would just have to do things that him and Simon always did before. He would have to help re-build their bond of friendship. Thinking back to how Simon had responded before, Theodore _did_ realize something; even though he couldn't remember him, Simon didn't like making Theodore cry, and he especially tried to get him to understand that he didn't want to hurt him emotionally. Simon was still the kind, polite, caring brother that Theodore knew. Plus, he had called Theodore his 'buddy'. He probably said that because he couldn't remember Theodore's name, but nevertheless, Theodore took the word 'buddy' as a compliment.

About four days later, Simon's head cast and bandages were taken off, and his head was completely healed. After showering, and getting his head all checked out for anything else, Simon was released from the hospital on Tuesday. Dave picked Simon up, and drove the two back home. Simon looked at Dave and said: "Dave, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't my buddy who I can't remember have a final yesterday?" Dave smiled happy that Simon was able to still remember events, and replied: "Yes. Theodore had his final yesterday, and should get the results back in about less than a week. Hopefully by Friday or Saturday the results should come." Dave continued to drive, and soon they arrived back at the house. Dave then thought of something, and turned to Simon.

"Simon, just to let you know, you may call your brother your buddy whenever you want. But I just want to remind you, his name is Theodore." Simon smiled and said: "Thanks for the reminder, Dave. I think I just need to start memorizing his name again. Perhaps I can think of Theodore Roosevelt. That might help me remember my brother's name!" Dave nodded, and replied: "Whatever helps you to remember his name, just do your best!" The two family members then walked into the house, and Simon ran over to the couch where his brothers and the Chipettes were sitting.

"Hi everyone, I'm back and my injury is all better!" Simon said greeting the other chipmunks. Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor faced Simon and grinned with cheer. In less than a second, everyone cried out "Simon!" happily, and ended up dog piled on him, trying to give their fellow chipmunk a hug. Once Simon hugged everyone, Alvin said: "It's so good to have you back, Simon." The bespectacled chipmunk smiled, and replied: "I know. I've missed all of you, including my buddy, Theodore." Everyone gasped since Simon had just said Theodore's name. "You remembered my name!" Theodore cried out with joy.

"Actually, I'm just trying to still remember your name. However, I came up with an idea, and I think it will work!" Simon explained. Simon then spent the rest of the day hanging out with his siblings. They talked about Ian, meeting the Chipettes, all the concerts they've done, getting stuck and escaping the island, Simon's alter ego Simone, everything they had been through. Lucky for everyone, Simon remembered all of the adventures and concerts that they had. Speaking of Simone, Simon was just grateful that he didn't turn into his alter ego again. Who knows how everyone would have reacted had _**that**_ happened a second time!

Dave called them down for dinner sometime later on, and they had a wonderful meal of pasta, garlic bread, and fruit. After dinner, they cleaned up, and went to do their own activities. Everyone watched TV, but Simon wanted to be alone. He went up to the bedroom he had shared with his brother and the Chipettes, and looked around. Every object was familiar to Simon, from the pictures on the walls to the sheets on his bed; there was nothing that Simon didn't remember. That is except for Theodore. Simon felt the same heart acing feeling when he had to tell his little brother that he could remember him. There had to be a way for Simon to get to know Theodore more. It's not like the chipmunk was someone he had just met in one of this classes. No, Theodore was more than that. He was a brother and a best friend. No matter what it took, Simon promised himself that he would try to re-connect his friendship with Theodore.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	6. A False Rescue

Chapter 6: A False Rescue

Sometime later, it was time for bed, and everyone got into their pajamas. However, Theodore was the last one to get into his pajamas. Simon didn't know this since we went to get a drink of water. Meanwhile, Alvin and the Chipettes were hanging out in the bedroom, already in their own individual beds, ready to get some sleep. Unfortunately, when Alvin got into bed, he had accidently knocked over a beanie baby plushy of Theodore, and the stuffed animal fell down onto Theodore's bed, rolled, and was now under the covers of the real Theodore's bed. Only the tail of the plushy could be seen.

Once Simon got back, he walked over to his bed and looked up. Simon smiled and said: "Well, I see that both Alvin and Theodore are ready for bed!" Jeanette was about to tell Simon that Theodore wasn't in bed, and that what Simon was looking at wasn't his brother, but Simon had already jumped up onto his little brother's green covered bed. Simon saw the tail of the plushy and got confused.

"Ah Theodore, you are supposed to sleep with your head on the pillow. Plus, you are sleeping the wrong way!" Simon pointed out unaware that he was talking to a stuffed animal version of his brother. Simon waited for a response but got none.

"Theodore, are you okay?" Simon asked, still not aware that his brother wasn't in bed under the covers. Again Simon got no reply, and his eyes widened with concern.

"Oh my goodness! Theodore! He's stuck under the covers and can't breathe! Hang on little buddy! I'm coming to save you!" Simon exclaimed before diving under Theodore's sheets and blankets, now looking for his 'brother'.

As Simon looked around under the covers, the real Theodore came out of the bathroom in his pajamas, and was about to go to bed, when he noticed something.

"Hey guys, where is Simon?" Theodore asked. Everyone pointed to Theodore's bed, but Theodore didn't really understand what they meant. Nevertheless, Theodore hopped onto his bed, got under the covers, and said: "Well, let me know if Simon comes back. I'm just going to close my eyes for a little while-" Theodore stopped in mid-sentence now noticing that something was moving under his covers.

"W-Who's there?" Theodore called out not knowing what could be under his bed covers. However, when he asked this, a voice replied: "Theodore? Where are you?" This made Theodore nervous, but he answered without questioning the voice.

"I'm in bed next to my pillow," Theodore answered. The creature under Theodore's covers moved closer to him, making Theodore feel uncomfortable. Then just when Theodore thought the creature was gone, something else happened. When Simon got to Theodore, he was completely covered by Theodore's bed sheets, so when he stood up, and began walking towards Theodore with his arms spread out, Theodore got scared.

"Ah! It's a ghost! Help!" Theodore cried as he tried to hide under his pillow. Alvin jumped down to Theodore's bed, and saw the ghost as well. However, this ghost looked familiar.

"Wait a minute," Alvin said as he walked up to the ghost, and peaked under the sheet. Alvin saw who was under the sheet, and exclaimed in a confused voice: "Simon?" Theodore poked his head out of his pillow, and saw Alvin helping Simon get Theodore's bed sheet off of him. Theodore gasped with delight.

"Simon!" Theodore exclaimed running over to the bespectacled chipmunk and giving him a hug. Simon hugged his little brother back.

"Simon, what were you doing under my bed sheets? I thought you were a ghost!" Theodore asked separating from the hug.

"I was trying to find _you_, Theodore. I saw you were under your bed covers and I thought you couldn't breathe. I was trying to save you," Simon explained as Theodore nodded his head. Then he noticed the tail of the stuffed animal sticking out.

"Huh? What's that?" Theodore asked pointing to the plushy tail. Alvin grabbed Theodore's bed sheets and threw them off, revealing the stuffed Theodore.

"It's a stuffed animal version of _me_. How did _that_ get in my bed?" Theodore questioned not knowing what was going on.

"It must have feel off the shelf when I was going to bed. Then Simon must have seen the tail part of the plushy and thought it was _you_, Theodore!" Alvin said grabbing the stuffed animal version of Theodore and put it back on the shelf.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other, with embarrassed looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry, Theodore. I thought you were stuck under the covers, and I wanted to help you! I'm also sorry that I scared you," Simon apologized, hoping his little brother would understand.

"It's okay, Simon. I understand. I'm sorry I got scared and thought you were a ghost," Theodore replied, also apologizing.

"That's alright Theodore. You didn't know I was under the sheet, so I understand why you thought I was a ghost!" Simon responded, forgiving his little buddy and brother. The two hugged again and then went to bed.

Everyone was able to get to sleep, dreaming peaceful thoughts. That is, except for Theodore. He was having a bad dream, and it was scary!

Theodore was dreaming about Simon.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	7. Theodore's Nightmare

Chapter 7: Theodore's Nightmare

**Warning: This chapter describes a nightmare that may be upsetting or scary for young readers. Please read with caution. The dream is in italics.**

Theodore tossed and turned in his sleep, unable to get away from the scary thoughts that filled his mind. It was about Simon's car accident:

_Simon and Theodore were crossing the road, but Theodore tripped on a stone in the road. Simon pleaded Theodore to get up, and to get to the sidewalk as quick as possible, but as he got up, Theodore saw two big, white circles, and a roar. Whatever it was, the object was getting closer and closer at a fast pace. Theodore knew it was a car. Theodore tried to get to the sidewalk, but he could see that the car was coming too fast. It was going to hit him if he didn't hurry up! Theodore ran as fast as possible, but just as he was about to get hit, there was flash of blue and brown, Theodore was pushed backwards onto the sidewalk outside the library, and witnessed his brother getting hit, before flying off into the metal pole. Theodore apprehensively walked over to his brother to see how he was. It didn't look good. Simon's eyes were closed, and he didn't move whatsoever. Theodore checked his pulse and breathing. Simon's breathing was slowing down, as was his pulse. Theodore was worried. The police and ambulance arrived as Theodore checked his brother's breathing and pulse again. Theodore couldn't sense any breathing, and his pulse was going down fast! Theodore gasped before pleading: "No! Simon, please don't give up!" Again, Simon's vital signs were slowing down, and there was nothing Theodore could do. He was watching his own brother get worse by the minute. "Simon, please! You have to keep trying! Please don't-" the minute Theodore said the word 'don't' he could hardly sense Simon's pulse, and he wasn't breathing. Theodore feared the worst. Simon was gone. "SIMON!" Theodore screamed as he cried next to his brother._

Theodore immediately jolted awake, breathing rapidly and sitting up in his bed. He was also quietly crying because of how scary his nightmare was. Theodore knew that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep on his own. Not after having _**that**_ nightmare! Theodore slowly got out of bed, and climbed down to the bed with the blue bed cover on it. Theodore quietly tip-toed over to Simon and saw his brother was sleeping. Theodore quietly whispered his brother's name, hoping he would get up. After doing this a few time, Simon woke up, grabbed his glasses, and looked over at Theodore. Even though the room was dark, Simon could still see his little brother.

"Theodore, what's wrong?" Simon asked seeing how scared and nervous Theodore was. He didn't like seeing that. Simon wanted Theodore to be happy and safe.

"I had a nightmare. It was about when you saved me. But instead of you losing your memory, something worse happened. You d-d-d-d-d-" Theodore couldn't even bring himself to say the words, so Simon did it for him.

"-I didn't make it in your dream, right?" Simon asked understanding what Theodore was talking about. Theodore nodded.

"I-I was wondering if it would be okay if I slept with you tonight, Simon. I'm scared!" Theodore asked with a few tears running down his furry cheeks. Simon instantly used his paw to wipe away Theodore's tears, and replied: "Don't worry, Theodore. It's okay, it's okay. Of course you can sleep with me tonight. Come here." Theodore walked over into Simon's bed, and gave him a hug. Simon hugged back, wanting Theodore to feel safe and that he was with a friend. He wanted his brother to feel secure in his arms.

Simon and Theodore hugged each other for several more minutes, but it felt more like an hour to them. They slowly separated from the hug, and lied down in Simon's bed. Simon helped cover Theodore up with his bed sheets and blankets before resting his head on his pillow and facing Theodore.

"Goodnight Theodore. If you need me at any time, just wake me up and let me know what's wrong. I'm here to protect and comfort you. Sleep tight little buddy," Simon said to Theodore before putting his glasses away, and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Simon." Theodore replied before trying to relax and fall asleep too. At first, it was a little hard for the green pajama wearing chipmunk to get some decent sleep. But as the night went by, Theodore was soon fast asleep, dreaming of food, and having fun with his brothers. Theodore didn't have any more nightmares that night, thanks to Simon.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Please read and review. Also, please let me know what you thought of Theodore's nightmare. I want to know if it was too scary, or just right.


	8. A Playful Morning

Chapter 8: A Playful Morning

The next morning, Theodore woke up slowly, and turned around in the bed. Simon was asleep facing him, breathing like normal. Theodore was very glad that Simon let him sleep with him after the nightmare he had. Theodore wasn't sure if he'd be able to fall asleep after having such a scary nightmare.

A few minutes passed, until Simon slowly sat up, yawned, stretched his arms out, and opened his eyes. Simon put a paw over his mouth when he yawned and said: "Excuse me," before turning his body and looked at Theodore.

"Good morning Theodore. How did you sleep?" Simon asked, knowing that Theodore had a hard time getting to sleep because of his nightmare.

"I slept well and I didn't have any more nightmares," Theodore answered. Theodore then hugged Simon and said: "Thank you for comforting me last night Simon. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Theodore. If you ever have any more nightmares, just come to me and I'll comfort you!" Simon replied hugging back. After they separated from the hug, Simon and Theodore jumped off of Simon's bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. However, there was no smell of toaster waffles in the air, and the kitchen was completely empty. On the table however, there was a note from Dave. The note said that he, Alvin, and the Chipettes went to go get some more toaster waffles, and that they would be back by eleven o' clock am. Simon looked at the clock in the kitchen and it read nine-thirty am.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other before running back upstairs, and onto Simon's bed.

"Well, we have an hour and thirty minutes until Dave and everybody else gets back home. What would you like to do, Theodore?" Simon asked curiously. Theodore looked around wondering what he and Simon could do that was fun. Then he saw Simon's pillows and ran over to them.

"Let's have a pillow fight!" Theodore exclaimed cheerfully throwing Simon one of his pillows, while Theodore grabbed a second pillow. The two brothers spent the next several minutes playing with the pillows until they got tired, and wanted to do something else.

"Okay Theodore, we've had our pillow fight. Now what do you want to do?" Simon asked a second time. Theodore looked at Simon's bed sheets, then back at Simon and replied playfully: "Try to catch me, Simon!" before he threw the bed sheets into the air, ran under them, and disappeared under the sheets!

Simon giggled, knowing Theodore wanted to be chased under Simon's bed sheets. Simon lifted his sheets and replying: "Hey! Come back here, little buddy!" before running under the bed sheets himself to try and find his little brother.

Soon, it became a game of 'Cat and Mouse' under the bed sheets as Simon and Theodore tried to find each other. However, during the chase, Theodore accidentally tripped, did a summer-salt forward, and got stuck in Simon's bed sheets!

"Whoa! What happened? Simon? Simon, where'd you go?" Theodore exclaimed, getting tangled up in Simon's bed sheets, wondering around looking like a ghost under the sheets.

Simon had heard Theodore and followed the direction of his brother's voice. Soon, Simon found his tangled up brother under the bed sheets, and exclaimed: "Theodore! There you are little buddy!" before running over to him.

"Simon? Is that you?" Theodore asked unable to see. However, Simon was running so fast towards the bed sheet covered chipmunk that Simon tripped, and went fly before crashing into his bed sheet covered brother. The two brothers were then sent rolling lengthwise down the bed towards Simon's pillows while they held onto each other in a hug. Simon and Theodore screamed as they continued to roll.

Soon they came to a stop, with Simon lying on his back, and Theodore lying on top of Simon's belly. Simon blinked and lifted his head, now coming face to face with his bed sheet covered brother. Theodore tried to get out of Simon's bed sheet, but while he was doing this, Simon freaked out!

"Ahhh! It's a ghost! Theodore help me!" Simon screamed afraid the ghost was going to do something to him. Fortunately, Theodore was able to get the bed sheet loose, threw the bed sheet off of his face, looked at Simon, and playfully cried out: "Boo!" while the rest of his body and head was still covered by Simon's bed sheet. Simon and Theodore just stared at each other before bursting into laughter, realizing how much fun they were having being silly.

"Whoa!" Simon exclaimed as the bed sheet on Theodore fell forward cover up not only Theodore's entire head again, but also Simon's head and arms. Simon and Theodore giggled as they got off of each other, and attempted to try and get Simon's bed sheet off of themselves. Once they got out of Simon's bed sheet, Simon and Theodore looked at each other and giggled.

"So, you decided to pretend to be a ghost while we were under my bed sheets?" Simon asked Theodore, putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Actually, no. I tripped by accident, did a summer-salt, and got stuck under your sheets!" Theodore explained. Simon nodded and then said: "I'm sorry I thought you were a ghost. Can you forgive me, Theodore?"

"Of course I forgive you, Simon. It was a mistake after all," Theodore replied before giving Simon a hug. Simon hugged back, and after separating, they went to go get ready for the day.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon, Read and review please.


	9. Simon's Sacrifice

Chapter 9: Simon's Sacrifice

It took several minutes for Simon and Theodore to get washed up, but after getting their sweaters on, the two chipmunks went back to Simon's bed, made Simon's bed so the covers were all neat and organized, and then went to the living room to watch TV. Soon it was eleven o' clock, and as the front door opened, Dave, Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all walked into the house carrying groceries. Simon and Theodore helped put the groceries away, and then the six chipmunks waited on the dinner table to see what they would be doing for the day.

"Okay Chipmunks and Chipettes, here's the deal; since Simon and Theodore need to spend time together, and since all of you are done with finals, I figured we should go have some fun. I was thinking we can go to the mall today!" Dave told them, earning a cheerful: "Yay!" from the six chipmunks.

"However, there are going to be some rules," Dave continued getting six "Awww!" replies from his kids. Dave waited and then said: "First, I'm going to give you each fifty dollars. You can use the money however you want, but use it wisely; just because an object is worth fifty dollars doesn't mean it's okay to go wasting your money. Have a chance to look around all of the stores, and then decide what you want. You never know what you might find! Also, call or text me if you have any concerns or questions, and I want all of you to be on your best behavior."

"Are you sure using cell phones is a good idea, Dave? Theo and I couldn't even get service in order for you to pick us up from the library!" Simon stated nervously.

"Don't worry, Simon. I don't think that will be a problem; people use cell phones all the time in malls," Dave replied.

"Wait, so you're giving us fifty one dollar bills, or if it something else?" Theodore asked unsure of what Dave meant by 'fifty dollars'. Dave chuckled at Theodore's adorable reaction, and replied: "No Theodore. It's two twenty dollars, and one ten dollar bill."

Theodore nodded understanding. The Chipmunks and Chipettes went to watch TV, while Dave prepared lunch for everyone. After having lunch, it was twelve o' clock, noon. Everyone got ready, jumped into the car, and drove to the mall. They arrived at the mall about half an hour later, and went inside. Before running off, Dave went over the rules with them again so they wouldn't forget, and then everyone headed off in different directions.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes went over to the side of the mall so they could talk about how they wanted to shop.

"I think we should go in groups of two around the mall. That way we'll each have a friend to hang out with. What do you think guys?" Alvin suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to Alvin.

"Okay, how about Simon goes with Theodore, Jeanette will go with Eleanor, and I'll go with Brittany!" Alvin suggested knowing Simon was supposed to spent time with Theodore anyways.

"No Alvin, _this_ is what we'll do; you go with Theodore, I'll go with Jeanette, and Brittany can go with Eleanor. That is, if everyone's okay with that plan?" Simon responded. Everyone agreed with Simon's plan. However, Alvin was confused when Simon said that he should go with Theodore.

"Simon, why do you want me to go with Theodore? I mean, I like Theodore as a friend and as a brother, but you're supposed to be spending time with him!" Alvin pointed out, trying to get Simon to understand.

"I know Alvin. But I'm going to be spending time with Theodore regardless of where we are. Besides, you deserve to have some brotherly bonding time too!" Simon replied, trying to cheer Alvin up.

"Simon, you don't have to do this all because of me! Seriously, go look around the mall with Theodore. I'll catch up with you guys!" Alvin retorted, but Simon didn't listen.

"Alvin, I appreciate the kind jester, but I'm being serious!" Simon responded. Simon then grabbed Alvin's shoulders with his paws, and looked at Alvin in the eyes as he said: "Alvin, you're Theodore's brother just as much as I am. I may not remember much about Theodore because of my injury, but that's no good reason for me to prevent you from having some quality time together. I don't want to hog Theodore away from you, Alvin."

Simon let go of Alvin's shoulders, stepped back and said to him: "Now Alvin, I want you to take your fifty dollars, go with Theodore, look around the mall, find something you like, and go have fun! I don't mind if you spend some bonding time with Theodore. I just want you to be happy. What do you say?" Alvin couldn't believe what was happening; Simon was sacrificing _his_ time with Theodore, and _giving_ it to Alvin just so he could be happy! This was probably one of the nicest things Simon had ever done for Alvin. Alvin was speechless.

"Thank you Simon!" Alvin cried out pulling his brother into a tight, loving hug. Simon hugged back and as the two brothers separated from the hug, Alvin and Theodore walked away from the rest of the group. The Chipettes gave Simon a hug after seeing him give Alvin some time to bond with Theodore.

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry!" Alvin said as he walked with Theodore; try to hold back tears while thinking about what Simon just did.

Thank you for reading, and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	10. Feeling Guilty

Chapter 10: Feeling Guilty

Meanwhile, Simon went shopping with Jeanette, while Brittany went with Eleanor. Poor Alvin was so touched by Simon's personal sacrifice to let Alvin spend time with Theodore, that by the time he and Theodore were away from the others, Alvin started to cry tears of happiness and joy and couldn't stop crying. Theodore gave Alvin a big hug to try and comfort his brother. Eventually, Alvin stopped crying and decided to have fun with Theodore. However, Alvin knew one thing for sure; he _owed_ Simon a favor for being so kind to him.

Alvin and Theodore looked at toy stores, Brittany and Eleanor went to a clothing story, and Simon and Jeanette went to a science store. Everyone was having a good time shopping and having fun. Time went by, and after several hours, the Chipmunks and Chipettes would alternate between shopping friends, so everyone got to hang out with each other. When Simon was hanging out with Jeanette, Simon took this opportunity to have a face-to-face talk with her. The two chipmunk friends were sitting on a table having fruit drinks, when Simon looked over at Jeanette and asked her: "Jeanette, may I talk to you?"

"Sure Simon. What is it?" Jeanette responded. Simon took some time to think, and then said: "Jeanette, I know that Theodore and I are really close, and I don't want to say anything hurtful, but, do you think I'll ever be the same Simon that I was before? Do you think my memory will come back?"

Jeanette could understand that Simon was upset about this, and said: "Of course you'll get your memory back. It's just a work in progress. Why do you ask?" Simon sighed before answering: "I ask this because even though it's been a couple of days that I've spent with Theodore, I feel like I'm only slightly remembering him. Plus, I don't want to hog him away from everyone. All of you deserve to spend time with Theodore, not just me. I'm sorry if I've hogged Theodore away from anyone, especially Eleanor." Jeanette felt sorry for Simon, and even though he mostly wouldn't have worried about this, the fact that Simon was telling her made Jeanette realize that he was concerned about how his interactions with Theodore affected Eleanor emotionally. She knew that she had to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Simon. We understand the situation. As long as we get to spend some time with Theodore, we don't have a problem with you two hanging out. You're not hogging Theodore, Simon. Besides, it's only the second day of you two bonding, and four times you've bonded with him: You saved his life, tried to comfort him at the hospital, the day you came home, and when you accidentally scared him when you were under Theodore's bed sheets, then apologized afterwards." Jeanette said.

"Actually it's six times I've bonded with him; Theodore had a nightmare and I helped comfort him. Then we were playing together this morning when the rest of you were getting groceries," Simon corrected her. Jeanette just smiled and shook her head.

"Still, it doesn't matter how many times you've bonded with Theodore. What matters is that you two are trying to be friends again, and you're trying to get your memory back. That's all we can hope for," Jeanette replied, giving Simon a hug.

Afterwards, Simon spent some time with Eleanor in the mall and had a similar conversation with her like he had with Jeanette. Thankfully, Eleanor understood and wasn't mad at Simon. Soon, it was time for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes to switch shopping partners, and Simon got to hang out with Theodore.

"Okay, Dave just texted me and said that the mall closes at nine o' clock pm. We have three hours left to have fun with each other, so make every minute last!" Simon told his brothers and the Chipettes.

At that moment, each chipmunk went with their partner to different areas of the mall, and started to talk about what they wanted to do.

"Well Theodore, we've both seen different stores in the mall. What would you like to do with me?" Simon asked his little brother. Theodore thought about all the stores that he had been in, and replied: "There's the Costume store that Alvin and I went to. You can make a costume for yourself out of everyday items in there! Is it okay if we do that, Simon?"

"Absolutely, little buddy! Besides, it's like the old saying goes; 'One person's trash, is another chipmunk's treasure. C'mon!" Simon replied as he and Theodore ran to the costume store that Theodore was talking about.

It was time for Simon and Theodore to have some fun!

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Please review. I'd really appreciate that. Thank you.


	11. Super Heroes and Ghosts

Chapter 11: Super Heroes and Ghosts

Simon and Theodore smiled as they walked into the store. The entire store was filled with items that could be reused to make costumes in some way; there were bed sheets, blankets, pillow cases, cardboard boxes, clothing that was never received from 'Lost and Found' boxes, hats, scarves, old Halloween costumes that had been used up and given to the store to be used, toilet paper, and anything else that was safe to use for a costume. It was amazing!

A tall, white man walked up to the two chipmunks wearing a light blue shirt, and said: "Hello, I'm Mike, and how may I help you today?" Theodore stepped forward and answered: "My friend and I would like to make some costumes please?" Mike smiled and replied: "Of course. Every costume is only ten dollars, and you can either pick a costume from our 'Ideas Board' or you can make your own. Please come to me when once you've decided on a costume." Mike left the two chipmunks, and Theodore showed Simon the 'Idea board'.

"The Idea Board is a board with a bunch of different costume choices on it. Just press the button of whatever costume you want to make, and then the workers will help us make them!" Theodore explained. Simon nodded, and looked at the choices. There were a lot of them, like a police officer, fire fighter, scuba diver, a teacher, park ranger, doctor or nurse, mummy, a vampire, werewolf, and a lot more options. Simon looked at some of the other options, and found two costumes that he liked; a super hero, and a ghost. Simon checked how much money he had, and saw that he had twenty dollars left. However, he didn't know if Theodore had already made a costume or not.

"Theodore, did you make a costume before when you were with Alvin? Also, how much money do you have?" Simon asked Theodore, not wanting to offend him if he already made a costume. Theodore checked his own money and replied: "I have twenty dollars, and no. I didn't make a costume yet, I only watched Alvin make one, and that was a super hero costume. I actually wanted to make a costume with you." Simon smiled and said: "Then I feel honored, Theodore. Are there any costumes you want to make?"

"I wanted to make a super hero costume, and a ghost costume," Theodore responded. Simon was surprised by Theodore's answer and said: "I was thinking of getting those costumes too. We have enough money, so let's get started!" Simon and Theodore went back over to Mike and told him what they wanted. Mike pushed the buttons, and then they walked over to a table where both Simon and Theodore were measured for their height, length, and width.

"So, what do you want your costumes to be made out of?" Mike asked the two chipmunks. Simon and Theodore looked at each other, and knew exactly what they wanted to use. They looked back at Mike and replied: "Bed sheets please." Mike smiled, went to go get some of the bed sheets the store had, and brought back some options to choose from. Simon and Theodore picked cotton bed sheets, and wanted white bed sheets for their ghost costumes. The super hero costumes on the other hand, were a little harder. They both wanted their entire super hero costumes to be made out of bed sheets, but picking colors wasn't easy. Finally, they decided on the colors. Simon picked a light regular blue color for the outfit, and a vivid blue for his 'S' letter and cape; just like the blue on his sweater. Theodore picked the same did a similar thing, except with green colors.

Mike then grabbed the colored bed sheets, took some more measurements, and began to cut and sow their costumes together. When it came to the capes, Mike used some extra fabric from the bed sheets to make straps so the capes could be tied on or off around the chipmunk's necks. In no time at all, Mike was done with the super hero costumes, and let Simon and Theodore try them on.

The super hero costumes fit perfectly, and the capes were about two chipmunk sizes across, and three chipmunk sizes long. Simon and Theodore were happy with their costumes. After Simon and Theodore got their super hero costumes off, Mike made them their ghost costumes. The ghost costumes were easier to make. Mike also measured around their eyes to see how big to make the eye holes. Once Mike cut the eye holes, and sowed see-through black cloth where the eye holes were, the ghost costumes were complete!

Simon and Theodore tried on their new ghost costumes, and playfully waved their arms in the air as if they were pretending to be ghosts. After Simon and Theodore took the ghost costumes off, Mike wanted to get their pictures taken of them wearing their new costumes. Simon and Theodore walked over to a bed sheet that was in front of a camera, and got their super hero costumes on. They made poises as Mike took their pictures. For one final picture, Simon and Theodore gave each other a one arm hug, and said: "Super chipmunks!" before there was a click sound from the camera. Simon and Theodore took the super hero costumes off, and put on their ghost costumes. They did the same thing as before, only this time pretending to be ghosts. For the last picture, Simon and Theodore did a one arm hug around each other, and said: "Ghost buddies!" as their picture was taken.

Simon and Theodore took their ghost costumes off, and Mike said that he would be back. Soon, Mike came back with bags to put their costumes in, and he also got them two extra super hero and ghost costumes just like the ones they had, free of charge! Simon and Theodore took the costumes, bags, and pictures that were in a plastic bag, and said goodbye to Mike.

Soon, after Simon and Theodore walked around, it was time to leave.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	12. A Ghostly Conversation

Chapter 12: An Unusual Conversation

The Chipmunks and Chipettes met Dave near one of the food court areas, and it was time to leave. On the way home, everyone told Dave what they had done and gotten at the mall. Dave was happy that they all spent their money wisely, and on something that they all could enjoy. When Simon and Theodore mentioned their super hero and ghost costumes, Dave smiled and said: "Well, now you can have fun with your costumes, and I won't have to worry about spending money for costumes on Halloween." Everyone laughed at Dave's compliment. Then, Simon remembered that Theodore had told him that Alvin went to the same costume store they did. He was curious what Alvin's costume looked like.

"Hey Alvin, Theodore mentioned to me that you two went to the same costume store, and made a super hero costume. What does your costume look like?" Simon mentioned to Alvin. Alvin smiled and replied: "I got my costume made from bed sheets, and the outfit is bright red, with a bright yellow 'A' on it, and a yellow cape!" Simon smiled as he and Theodore told Alvin about their super hero costumes.

"Cool, now we can all be super heroes! Did you get any other costumes?" Alvin asked. Simon and Theodore looked at each other, and then back at Alvin and replied: "Bed sheet ghosts!" Alvin gave his brothers a confused look as he stated: "What? Why would you guys pick bed sheet ghosts? I mean, it's not that I'm against you two getting bed sheet ghost costumes, but you two freaked out the last time one of you got stuck under a bed sheet!"

"True, then again, the only reason that Theodore and I get scared and think there's a ghost, is because we don't know who is under the bed sheet. Plus, when one of us gets stuck under the bed sheet, it's usually by accident. Not to mention that the chipmunk under the bed sheet can't see anything, and they struggle with trying to get out of the bed sheet or throwing the bed sheet off of themselves!" Simon explained. Theodore nodded, and then added: "Yeah and struggling to get out of a bed sheet is no fun. It's actually quite scary; one chipmunk is stuck under the bed sheet trying to get out, while the other chipmunk sees their friend under the bed sheet struggling to get out, and they think their bed sheet covered friend is a ghost!"

"Exactly," Simon said concluding the conversation about bed sheet ghosts. The rest of the drive home was quiet, and by the time the family got home, it was nine-thirty pm. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were pretty tired from having so much fun at the mall. So, they put their items from the mall away in their bedroom, got into their pajamas, said goodnight and went to sleep.

Thank you for reading, and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	13. Laundry Uh-Oh

Chapter 13: Laundry Uh-Oh

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all slept throughout the night without making a sound; they were exhausted. The next day was Wednesday, and that meant it was cleaning day. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all got up knowing they would be having a busy day. Fortunately for them, Dave let them play outside while he dusted, and vacuumed the house. Once Dave was done, he had the Chipmunks and Chipettes come back inside the house to discuss the chores that they would be doing.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do; Alvin and Brittany you wash and dry the dishes and put them away. Simon, you can help them out with that. Jeanette and Eleanor, you two can put the laundry away once that's been done. Theodore, you can help fold the laundry with me. After your chores are done, you are all free to relax and play for the rest of the day. Now, let's get going!" Dave explained as Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all went to go do their assigned chores. Alvin, Brittany and Simon were in the kitchen, Jeanette and Eleanor were in the Chipmunks and Chipettes bedroom, and Dave and Theodore were in the basement on a couch folding laundry.

"I didn't know we had a basement. I've only been down here at one time," Theodore said one of his green sweaters Dave nodded and replied: "Well, I've only used the basement for folding or doing laundry. Since the walls are all stone and the floor is carpeted, there's really almost no reason to be down here."

It took a while for the Chipmunks and Chipettes to do their chores. Alvin, Brittany, and Simon were done with the dishes in about an hour to a little more than an hour. After that, they got washed up. Dave and Theodore were almost done with the laundry within that time too. All they had to do was fold up a bed sheet. Dave carried the clean laundry to Jeanette and Eleanor, so that they could put it away. Once Dave was done getting the last load of laundry, he noticed the bed sheet that needed to be folded up.

"Don't worry, Dave. I'll fold up the bed sheet for you," Theodore said considering Dave would probably have to help out Jeanette and Eleanor as well. Dave smiled and replied: "Thank you, Theodore. Just be careful." As soon as Dave left, Theodore got to work folding the bed sheet.

Theodore spend a while folding the bed sheet considering how big it was compared to him. After fifteen to twenty minutes, Theodore had just about finished folding the bed sheet. However, Theodore saw that the bed sheet was still bigger than him when it was folded up. Nevertheless, Theodore decided to try and carry the bed sheet himself. Theodore grabbed the folded up bed sheet and started to walk backwards while holding onto the sheet. However, Theodore forgot that he was on a table when he had been folding the bed sheet, and as he continued to walk backwards, Theodore fell off the table by accident!

"Whoa!" Theodore cried out as he fell off the table and onto the carpet floor. Theodore looked up and saw that the folded up bed sheet was hanging off the side of the table. Theodore went over to the bed sheet, and jumped to grab it. At first, the bed sheet just swayed back and forth, until Theodore jumped a second time. Theodore was able to grab the bed sheet on the second jump, but as he tried to pull the bed sheet down, the folded up sheet was heavier than he thought. Theodore kept pulling, causing the bed sheet to move towards him. With one final pull, Theodore got the bed sheet off of the table and watched as the folded bed sheet landed right on top of him.

"Ahhhh! What's going on?!" Theodore cried out as he got covered in the folded up bed sheet. Theodore tried to get the folded bed sheet off of him, but in doing so, he ended up scurrying around under the sheet while trying to find a way out, and couldn't see anything! Theodore didn't know it yet, but as he was trying to get the bed sheet off, he was causing the bed sheet to unfold and unravel by accident, while trying to find a way out from under the sheet. Soon, the entire bed sheet was no longer folded up, and was spread out with poor Theodore trapped under it.

"Help! Help! I'm stuck! I can't see anything! Dave! Alvin! Simon! Eleanor! Anybody, help me!" Theodore screamed in fright as he struggled getting out of the bed sheet. As Theodore blindingly walked around however, he had no way of knowing where he was going.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Who turned out the lights?! Somebody get me outta here!" Theodore screamed desperately trying to get out of the bed sheet. Poor Theodore kept trying, but the bed sheet refused to come off! Theodore was stuck, and he needed help.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and Review please.


	14. Super Simon to the Rescue!

Chapter 14: Super Simon to the Rescue!

Meanwhile, Dave had taken the load of laundry upstairs where Jeanette and Eleanor were waiting for him by the bedroom door. They all helped put away clothing and since there was a lot of it, it took them a while for the laundry to be put away. Alvin, Brittany, and Simon also came upstairs after finishing their chores. Simon knew exactly what he wanted to do; he grabbed his super hero costume, went into the bathroom to change, and came out wearing his super hero costume, while holding his blue sweater in his paws. Simon put his blue sweater on his bed before showing the others his costume.

"Wow! Cool costume, Simon!" Alvin complimented. Simon smiled at his brother before replying: "Thank you, Alvin. By the way, has anybody seen Theodore?" Dave looked at Simon and answered: "Theodore is in the basement folding a bed sheet. Could you go check and make sure he's okay?" Simon nodded, and then headed for the basement. After Simon got to the basement door, he called out: "Theodore? Are you down there? Are you alright?" Simon waited, and then heard a murmuring sound. This made Simon nervous, and he asked out loud: "Theodore? Theodore, is that you?"

Another murmuring sound was heard, Simon had a feeling that something was had happened to Theodore. Simon ran down the stairs to the basement and looked around. Soon, Simon saw his bed sheet covered chipmunk brother struggling to get out of the bed sheet. Simon gasped at what he saw.

"Ah! It's a ghost! …Theodore! Oh my goodness!" Simon cried out in shock. As Theodore struggled under the bed sheet, he heard Simon, and replied: "Simon? Simon help me! Get me outta here!" Simon gasped again as he said: "Oh my goodness; the ghost has Theodore! Hang on little buddy! Super Simon is here to save you!" Simon ran towards his bed sheet covered brother to save him, but as he did, Simon accidentally ran right into the bed sheet, tripped, and got stuck under the bed sheet too.

"Ahhhhhhh! Help! I can't see! I-I'm stuck! The ghost's got me! Somebody get me outta here! Help!" Simon yelled also struggling to get out of the bed sheet. The bed sheet covered chipmunks tried to get out, but so far, every attempt was futile. They couldn't get out.

"S-Simon? What are we going to do? We need help!" Theodore stated while they both continued to struggle under the sheet. The two chipmunks stopped for a moment, and then cried out: "Dave! DAAAAAAAAAVE!"

Fortunately, Dave was heading down the stairs when he heard them. Dave ran to the basement, down the stairs and into the basement itself.

"Simon?! Theodore?! Where are you?!"Dave asked in a concerned voice looking all over the place.

"Help! Unhand me and my brother you ghost!" Simon cried out from under the bed sheet, trying to get out.

"Help! Help us! We're stuck!" Theodore screamed struggling to get out of the bed sheet.

Dave saw his bed sheet covered sons and exclaimed: "Simon! Theodore!" before helping them get out of the bed sheet. Once Simon and Theodore were out, they looked each other, and hugged; they were so relieved to not be stuck the bed sheet.

"Simon? Theodore? What happened? I thought you were folding up the bed sheet?" Dave asked wanting to know what was going on. Both of the chipmunks explained what happened, and when they finished their story, Dave understood.

"Okay, I understand. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. It was an accident. How about you two go play, and I'll fold up the bed sheet. I don't want either of you getting stuck under it again!" Dave explained, making Simon and Theodore laugh. The two chipmunks then left as Dave prepared to fold the bed sheet. Simon and Theodore went to the living room, and sat on the couch.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about getting stuck under a bed sheet again!" Simon stated as both he and Theodore giggled.

"Yeah. It's too bad we both got stuck under it. But still, thank you for trying to save me Simon," Theodore replied giving Simon another hug. Simon hugged back and replied: "Your welcome, Theodore. Anytime, little buddy! Anytime."

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	15. Feeling Like a Ghost

Chapter 15: Feeling Like a Ghost

Once Simon and Theodore stopped hugging, they both went upstairs, and Theodore switched into his super hero costume. Alvin saw them, and didn't want to be left out, so he also got into his super hero costume. The three chipmunk brothers played with the Chipettes, pretending to be super heroes and having fun! Throughout the day, the Chipmunks and Chipettes all played games, pretended to be something else for fun, or just hung out. Soon, when the whole family was done having dinner and relaxing, it was time for bed.

Everyone got into bed and was sleeping peacefully. Several hours later, Simon was struggling to fall sleep. His mind kept playing back the memory of how he couldn't remember Theodore at the hospital, and it was really bothering him. Simon just laid in bed, thinking about how he and Theodore were having a good time bonding. Suddenly, Simon really thought hard about the interactions he had with Theodore, and realized something; even though he was able to say Theodore's name, Simon still couldn't remember anything about Theodore. Simon was concerned at this point if he would _ever_ remember his little brother the way he did before. Also, even if he _did_ get his memory back, what if Simon forgot about all the times he had re-bonding with Theodore? What if all of those memories vanished like how he couldn't remember anything about Simone on the island?

Simon's eyes started to water, and he quietly cried in bed with his back faced to everyone. Simon felt both scared and hurt. He didn't want to be like this forever, but he also wanted to remember the good time he had while he was bonding with Theodore. In truth, Simon felt like a ghost of his inner self. A ghost that lived in a world where he couldn't remember Theodore, but still wanted to be around him. Simon both hated, and was nervous about the feelings he was having. Simon didn't know what to do. He needed advice.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get to sleep with so many emotions going through his mind and body, Simon quietly got out of bed, and went to Dave's bedroom. Dave was lying on his bed with his lamp on, and looking like he was trying to relax more than sleeping. Simon walked over to Dave's bed and jumped up onto the covers.

"Dave? Dave, can I please talk to you?" Simon asked as Dave slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at the chipmunk. Dave had a concerned look on his face as he asked: "Simon? What's wrong?" Simon looked at Dave with a look of confusion, loss, helplessness, and the need for a friend.

"Dave, I need your help. I need-" Simon began but didn't finish what he was trying to say, because in that moment, Simon was so overwhelmed with emotions, that he put his paws to his face, and cried hard.

"Simon," Dave said as he grabbed his bespectacled son, and gave him a hug as he let Simon cry into his pajama shirt.

"I-I-I-I'm scared, Dave! I don't know what to do!" Simon blurted out before he continued to cry. Dave felt so sorry for Simon; Simon was always the mature, responsible, kind, caring brother. To see him so upset where he cried was a clear sign that something was bothering him. After Simon had some time to calm down, Dave looked at his son and asked: "Simon, it's okay. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?" Simon took some deep breaths before he began.

"Dave, I'm nervous. I know that I've been spending time with Theodore, and I know that I have been saying his name, but I'm nervous that I'll never remember him. I'm not the same Simon that I was before. It's like I've lost a part of me. Theodore was always my friend and my brother since we were born, but this is all new to me!" Simon explained before looking away and taking some more deep breaths. Simon took a minute, and then looked back at Dave as he continued.

"I feel like a ghost, Dave. But not the kind of ghost that someone thinks they see when they see a friend stuck under a bed sheet; I mean the kind of ghost on the inside. Like a nut that you crack open, but all you get is a hallow shell. _That's_ what I feel like, Dave. But I feel like that on the inside. Even if I _do_ get my memory back, what if I forget about all the fun, silly, and happy moments I had re-bonding with Theodore? I don't want to _**forget**_ that, Dave! I want to remember! I want to be myself again!" Simon told Dave before starting to cry again.

Dave hugged Simon as he thought about everything his some told him. Dave felt so sorry of Simon considering the way that he felt. He had to help him out. As Simon looked up with tears running down his furry cheeks, Dave replied: "Simon, I'm sorry you're feeling like that, nobody deserves to feel the way you feel now. But even though things may not seem like they're improving, they will over time. Remember, the doctor said that your amnesia is temporary; you won't be like this forever. You will get better, Simon. But until then, all you can do is continue bonding with Theodore, and trying to live a happy life. Don't give up hope just because thing look bad. If you want, I could spend some time with you and we could figure out how to make it so when you're better, you won't have to forget the moments you've had with Theodore. Maybe you could write in a journal about everything you've done since the accident, and then when you're back to your old self, you can read it, and you'll remember. How does that sound?"

Simon nodded and replied: "Yeah. I'd like to do that with you. I'd really appreciate it." Simon got off of Dave, and was about to leave, but before he did, Simon turned around, gave Dave a hug, and said: "Thank you, Dave. I love you." Dave hugged back and replied: "Your welcome, Simon. I love you too."

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	16. Free Time and Surprise

Chapter 16: Free Time and a Surprise

Simon went back to bed after Dave helped comfort him. Simon was happy to know that Dave was always there for him in case he needed guidance. The next day, Simon let Theodore hang out with Alvin and the Chipettes while he did the journal with Dave. Dave got an empty notebook, and a pencil, and then gave it to Simon.

Simon then began to try and remember everything that he had done with Theodore. Most of the events and activities were things that he could remember, but Dave helped to fill in any blanks.

Within a few hours, Simon and Dave were done writing down everything that had happened to Simon and Theodore; from the trip to the library and the car accident, all the way to Simon's talk with Dave and making the journal. Simon and Dave were happy with what they had accomplished.

Meanwhile, Theodore, Alvin, and the Chipettes played board games, watched TV, had some snacks, and spent time together talking. If anything, it was nice that Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor got to spend their own quality time with Theodore at home. Soon, after a few hours, Simon and Dave came back downstairs and joined them.

As they watched TV however, Dave told the Chipmunks and the Chipettes that they had an appointment with the doctor to see if Simon's memory was improving. He also said that he had a surprise for them.

"A surprise?! What's the surprise, Dave?" Alvin asked now getting his brothers and the Chipettes all excited. They all paid attention, not knowing what to expect. Dave then pulled out an envelope from behind his back.

"The surprise is this envelope. I went to get the mail today and found this envelope assigned to Theodore. It came from your school," Dave explained giving the envelope to Theodore. Theodore carefully looked at the entire envelope, and then ripped the envelope open. Theodore pulled out a piece of paper from inside that was folded up. Theodore did a quick scan of the paper, and he gasped.

"It's my final test results! Oh, I hope I passed!" Theodore said fearing he didn't do a good job. The results listed the class and then the final grade.

In English he got a B+, in History he got a B, he got a B in Math, in Cooking he got an A, in Life Skills he got a B, and for Science he got a B+. Theodore saw his grade for Science, and got excited.

"I got a B+ in Science! I must have passed my Biology final!" Theodore exclaimed with joy giving Dave the paper with the grades on it. Dave checked it over, and sure enough, Theodore got all good grades. Dave smiled and nodded.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	17. Simon's Memory and Idea

Chapter 17: Simon's Memory and Idea

"Yes!" Theodore yelled with enthusiasm, as his siblings told him congratulations, and gave him a hug. Everyone was so happy that Theodore passed his classes.

"Way to go, Theodore!" Alvin said after giving his little brother a hug.

"Congratulations, Theodore. I knew you could do it, little buddy!" Simon also commented hugging his brother.

"I'm so proud of you, Theodore!" Dave added before letting Theodore climb up his shirt and giving him a hug. Once Theodore hugged Dave, and was put back on the couch, Dave said: "Well, now that you all have your final grades and you all passed. I say this event calls for a celebration!" All six chipmunks jumped in the air yelling with cheer.

"Also, since Theodore just got his grades, I say that Theodore picks the celebration. We'll do whatever he wants to do," Dave said as everyone smiled and turned their attention to Theodore. The green sweater wearing chipmunk though for a minute and then said: "How about we order pizza and hang out."

"You got it, Theodore!" Dave agreed as he went into the kitchen to go order the pizza. Meanwhile, all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes wanted to have fun. They played some more games, talked, just spent some more quality time together. However, Simon was a little nervous about the appointment tomorrow. What if his memory wasn't improving? He only felt like he had made a little bit different since the accident. Plus, it had only been a week since he had saved Theodore. Hopefully the appointment would turn out okay.

For the rest of the night, everyone had a good time, and then went to bed afterwards so they could wake up and wouldn't be late for their appointment. When they arrived at the hospital, it took a while before Simon and Dave went into the examining room to talk to the doctor.

Simon told the doctor everything that he and Theodore had been through since the car accident. While the doctor found some of the information that Simon shared with him to be funny, happy, and interesting, he was getting a little concerned about Simon's memory and whether it was improving or not. Then again, it had only been one week.

Simon was released from the hospital, slightly saddened by the fact that he couldn't seem remember Theodore. They certainly were buddies, but they just didn't seem to have that same brotherly/friendship bond like they had before. Simon realized that they would have to do something special. Something that both he and Theodore would remember. However, that was easier said than done. Simon tried to think of something worthwhile. An activity that could only be done at home, and was a once in a lifetime experience. Then, that's when an idea came to Simon; camping indoors. Most of the time, people camped outside, but it was truly different and unique to camp indoors. That sounded perfect!

After everyone was home, Dave went to his room while the Chipmunks and the Chipettes sat and watch TV. Simon however, waited a little while before going into Dave's bedroom. Simon jumped up on the bed as Dave turned to face him.

"Don't worry, Simon. Your memory will come back," Dave told the bespectacled chipmunk, thinking Simon was upset about the appointment.

"I know, Dave. However, I was thinking about that and I wanted to do something special with Theodore; something unique!" Simon explained. Dave nodded his head, understanding what Simon meant. Dave knew Simon really wanted to try and bond with Theodore to help improve his memory.

"I understand. Is there anything you had in mind that you wanted to do?" Dave asked his son. Simon nodded his head and replied: "I was thinking about camping with Theodore, but have the camping be indoors. That is, if that's alright with you, Dave!" Simon explained wanting Dave to understand that he was getting his permission first. Dave thought about the idea for a minute.

"An indoor camping trip… That sounds like a good idea, Simon! I'll make some popcorn, and let you and Theodore hang out on your own. That way you two can have some more bonding time, and I'll even let the others know so they can give you some space," Dave replied. Simon smiled after hearing that Dave agreed with his idea.

"Thank you, Dave. Theodore and I will pitch the tent, and figure out what else we want to do!" Simon said before thinking of another question to ask Dave.

"Dave, for the tent, is it okay if we make the tent out of bed sheets and some other items? We promise we'll be careful!" Simon asked his adoptive father. Dave smiled and responded: "Sure. There are some old bed sheets at the top of your bedroom closet, and there should be some rope in the kitchen cupboards. Let's go tell the others!"

With everything taken care of, Dave and Simon went downstairs to tell everyone about Simon and Theodore's indoor camping plan.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	18. Tents, Parachutes, and Ghosts

Chapter 18: Tents, Parachutes, and Ghosts

After telling the others about the indoor camping idea that Simon came up with, Theodore went with Simon to their bedroom while everyone else watch TV on the couch.

Meanwhile, Simon and Theodore discussed what to do about their camping activity as they tried to think of ideas. None of the Chipmunks or Chipettes had ever camped indoors before.

"So Simon, what should we do first?" Theodore asked kindly. Simon thought for a minute, and then replied happily: "Well, the first thing we should do is pitch the tent!" Theodore smiled, but then replied: "Okay! I'll get the ropes from the kitchen, and you can get the bed sheets for the tent!" Simon agreed, and went to the closet while Theodore went downstairs to the kitchen.

Simon opened the bedroom closet, and up all the way to the top shelf where the old bed sheets were. The bespectacled chipmunk looked around and found a white bed sheet that he and Theodore could use as their tent. Simon carefully grabbed the edges of the bed sheet and was about to head back down, when he suddenly got an idea. Simon spread the bed sheet out as much as he could, grabbed the edges again, and then jumped off the shelf, down to the ground.

"Wahooooooooo!" Simon cried out as he floated to the ground, using the bed sheet as a parachute. Once Simon landed safely on the ground, he let go of the bed sheet.

"Yes!" Simon said, throwing his paws in the air as a sign of accomplishment. Unfortunately, Simon forgot that he had been using the bed sheet, and without any time to react, the bed sheet fell on top of him!

"Ahhhhhhhh! Help! Somebody help! I'm stuck!" Simon cried out struggling to get out of the bed sheet. Poor Simon couldn't see a thing, and since the bed sheet was bigger than him, it was no surprise that Simon couldn't get out.

Meanwhile, Theodore was downstairs in the kitchen with Dave. Dave was making popcorn for everyone since Simon and Theodore were camping indoors; it was kind of a special occasion whenever the Chipmunks and Chipettes got to do something like this.

"Dave, do we have any rope? Simon and I want to use it to hold up the bed sheet for our tent," Theodore explained starting to look around the cabinets.

"Yes, Theodore. I'll get you the rope," Dave replied after putting the popcorn into bowls. Dave then went over to a cabinet, opened it, grabbed some white, string-like rope, closed the cabinet, and gave the rope to Theodore.

"Thank you Dave," Theodore said after getting the rope from his adaptive father. Theodore then took the rope back upstairs, and went into the bedroom where Simon was. However, as Theodore walked into the bedroom, he saw something that scared him; Theodore was something running around the bedroom under a white bed sheet, and he could only think of one thing.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! A ghost!" Theodore screamed, afraid of what the ghost was going to do. However, as Simon struggled under the bed sheet, he had heard Theodore, and cried out: "Ah! Theodore, help! I'm stuck! Get me outta here!" Theodore gasped and ran over to the 'ghost' before helping Simon get out of the bed sheet.

"Simon!" Theodore exclaimed as he gave Simon a hug. Simon hugged back and said: "Thank you, Theodore. I couldn't see a thing under that bed sheet! Thank goodness you helped me get outta there, little buddy!" Theodore smiled and replied: "You're welcome, Simon!" as the two chipmunks separated from the hug.

"Well, now that we got our bed sheet and rope, let's put our tent up!" Simon said enthusiastically. Theodore agreed, and after grabbing the white bed sheet and rope, Simon and Theodore started to put up their tent.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	19. Comfort and Mixed Emotions

Chapter 19: Comfort and Mixed Emotions

After the tent was up, Simon and Theodore spread a blanket out of the floor and sat on it. Dave brought them their popcorn, and let them watch a movie in the bedroom. Once the movie was over, Dave took it back downstairs.

Meanwhile, Simon and Theodore turned off the lights and played some games. They played games like flashlight tag, made shadows on the bed sheet using the flashlight, and used the flashlight like a miniature campfire, but with just the light shining up on the bed sheet as well as all around them. Soon, Simon started to feel bad; he may have been bonding with Theodore, but it was honestly more of a friendship kind of bonding, and not like the brotherly/friendship bond that he had once shared with Theodore. Simon had to talk to him.

"Theodore, may I please talk to you for a minute?" Simon asked as Theodore turned to him and nodded. Simon took a deep breath, and began.

"Theodore, I'm sorry that I'm not like the Simon that I was before. I know that I saved your life, but I'm sorry that I'm not able to bond with you like I was before. I-I'm sorry, Theodore. I'm sorry!" Simon said with watery eyes. Simon didn't like bringing this subject up, but he had to know what Theodore was feeling. Theodore thought for a minute, and then replied: "Simon, I know that it's hard for you to remember me, but everything's going to be okay. It's just taking a long time for you to get your memory back. You're doing all of the right things Simon. Just don't give up, and you'll get better soon."

"Thank you Theodore. You're the best little buddy a friend or a brother could ever have!" Simon responded giving Theodore another hug. Theodore hugged back with a smile on his face; he really wanted Simon to know that he was going to be okay. Simon appreciated the hug, and after he and Theodore hugged for another minute, the two chipmunks separated from the hug.

For the rest of the night, Simon and Theodore hung out and talked. They also decided to put on their super hero costumes and pretend to be super heroes. Later on, they also put on their ghost costumes and pretended to be bed sheet ghosts. Overall, Simon and Theodore had fun doing their indoor camping.

However, as the two chipmunk brothers were having fun, downstairs, Alvin and Brittany were getting impatient with how much time Simon was spending with Theodore. They knew Simon _needed_ to spend time with Theodore in order to help him improve his memory, but the amount of quality time the two brothers were taking up was just _ridiculous_ in both Alvin and Brittany's eyes. They had to tell Simon the truth about the situation.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	20. The Big Argument

Chapter 20: The Big Argument

It was several days after Simon and Theodore's indoor camping night, and everyone was hanging out. Simon then turned to Theodore and asked him if he wanted to go do something fun with him.

"Sure Simon. Let's go!" Theodore answered before he and Simon jumped off the couch and started heading for the stairs.

"Oh yeah, just go have fun with Theodore and don't even bother caring about the rest of us!" Alvin said sarcastically. Both Simon and Theodore heard what Alvin and said, and turned to face him.

"Alvin, what are you talking about? Is there a problem?" Simon asked as he looked at his brother. Simon didn't think he was doing anything wrong.

"Yes there's a problem! Ever since the car accident, and going to the mall, you've been hanging out with Theodore _**way**_ too often!" Alvin retorted. Simon gave Alvin a look of annoyance as he replied: "So, you're saying that me having quality time with Theodore is a bad thing?!"

"No. I'm just saying that you don't let the rest of us have as much quality time with Theodore! You're constantly excluding us!" Alvin said loudly, now starting to yell. Simon was taken aback by what Alvin said, and started getting defensive.

"_**Excuse me**_?! I'm just trying to follow the doctor's orders that he gave me since the accident! I've been hanging out with Theodore so I could try and get my memory back, and be his friend!" Simon retorted back. Every word he said was true, and Alvin was aware of Simon's situation. Why was Alvin acting like such a jerk?

"Yes and how has that been working out for you?" Alvin asked loudly, letting Simon think for a minute.

"It's been slow. But I've still been able to be Theodore's friend! He's kind, innocent, playful, helpful, caring and a good friend!" Simon shouted back at his brother.

"Yes he is. But has he ever told you that he eats like there's no tomorrow, or that he can make necklaces out of pasta?!" Alvin yelled with a smirk on his face.

"Alvin!" Theodore shouted, giving Alvin an angry look. Theodore was made that he mentioned those things. Especially since Simon's memory was still slow on remembering.

"No. Theodore didn't say anything to me like that. Then again, it's _his_ choice to tell me those facts; I'm not going to force him to do that!" Simon responded loudly.

"That's exactly my point! All you can do is call Theodore your 'friend' and remember his name. Otherwise, everything about him is a blur to you! You can't even remember one thing about Theodore!"' Alvin yelled.

"That's because I got in an accident saving his life! Not to mention that my brain is taking a long time to remember different things!" Simon shouted, defending himself.

"Yeah well, maybe if you were a little more aware of how the rest of us feel, then maybe you wouldn't be so attached to him! You're such a Theodore hogger, Simon!" Alvin shouted as everybody but him gasped. Alvin quickly realized what he had said, and realized it was too late.

"Well then, if I'm such a nuisance to you, then maybe perhaps I'll just leave you alone!" Simon replied softly as his eyes started to water. With that said, Simon ran out of the living room, and up the stairs while crying. Theodore ran after Simon up the stairs.

"Simon! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Alvin began to apologize, but both of his brothers were already gone.

"ALVIN!" Dave yelled as Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all turned to face him. Dave had a very disappointed look on his face as he stared at Alvin. The chipmunk looked at his adoptive father in fear; the chipmunk knew he was in trouble.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	21. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 21: Saying Goodbye

Simon ran into the Chipmunks and the Chipettes bedroom while he was still crying, but Simon took deep breaths to cool himself down. Once Simon was in the room, he ran into the bedroom closet, pulled his blue suitcase out with the white S on it, opened up the suitcase, and started to pack stuff up.

Theodore walked into the bedroom too, and saw Simon getting a bunch of belongings together. Theodore then went over to where Simon was, and jumped up on the bed. Simon just looked over at Theodore, and then continued to pack his things.

"Simon, I know you're upset with Alvin, and I agree with you completely, but I just want you to know that none of this is your fault- Simon, why is your suitcase out?" Theodore asked feeling uncomfortable. Simon put some more clothes into the suitcase before he looked at Theodore and answered him.

"I'm running away, Theodore. Apparently, you and Dave are the only ones who understand what I'm going through, while everybody else could care otherwise! I'm leaving!" Simon replied as he ran around the bedroom gathering other items that were his. Theodore got both scared and nervous now; what would Dave think? What would happen to Simon?

"Simon, Dave is going to be furious if you run away. Is this really necessary?" Theodore asked watching his brother get some blankets and putting them in the blue suitcase.

"Yes, Theodore. I can't live here cowing my other siblings are mad at me," Simon replied before shutting the lid of the suitcase. Theodore knew then that it was now or never; he had to snap some sense into Simon!

"What about me?! Did you ever think about how this would affect me? You're my brother and my best friend, Simon! I thought I lost you that night when I saw your car accident; please don't make me go through that pain again!" Theodore exclaimed as his eyes began to water. Soon, Theodore was crying. He then looked back at Simon and said: "I was terrified when you got hurt, Simon! I thought you had _**died**_!" Theodore to a minute to cry and after he did, he added: "Simon, if you leave, then my heart will be broken. Please, I don't want to lose you, Simon." Theodore just cried his heart out. Simon quickly ran over and gave Theodore a hug. Tears were rolling down Simon's face as he hugged Theodore closely.

"Theodore, I'm so sorry, but I have to leave. Please understand; I would never want to do something like this to you. Sadly, I'm afraid that I can't think of any alternative. However, there is something I want to give to you before I leave," Simon explained as he hugged Theodore. Simon separated from the hug, and went over to his pillow. Simon lifted his pillow up, grabbed something from under it, put the pillow down, and then went back over to Theodore.

Simon spread out his arms and showed Theodore what he was holding; it was a brown, stuffed, chipmunk- sized teddy bear with a blue ribbon around its neck.

"I bought this for you at the mall. I was just waiting for the right moment to give this to you. Whenever you need me and I'm not here, just hug this teddy bear in your arms. It will help comfort you," Simon explained as he gave Theodore the teddy bear. Theodore gladly accepted the teddy bear and gave it a hug. Simon sighed and spread out his arms again.

"Well, goodbye Theodore," Simon said. Theodore looked at Simon for a minute and then rushed into Simon's arms for one last hug, while he cried.

"I'll miss you, Simon!" Theodore said as tears rolled down his furry face as he cried. Simon hugged Theodore back as he replied: "I'll miss you too, Theodore. I love you, little buddy."

"I love you too, Simon!" Theodore responded. The two chipmunk brothers separated from the hug, and as Simon grabbed his blue suitcase, he went over to the bedroom window and opened it. A tree branch was just below the window, so Simon put his blue suitcase on the branch. Simon then turned to look one last time at Theodore. But before Simon was about to close the window, he ran back into the bedroom, gave Theodore a final hug goodbye, ran back outside and closed the window. Simon waved goodbye and then vanished.

"Goodbye Simon," Theodore said as he hugged the teddy bear Simon had given him. Theodore was still for a minute and then started to cry.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	22. Talking and Gone Missing

Chapter 22: Talking and Gone Missing

"I can't believe you said that to Simon, Alvin! What were you thinking?!" Dave yelled, looking down at his chipmunk son. Alvin looked back at Dave and said: "I was just being honest with how I felt! I didn't know he was going to cry!"

"I understand that you were being honest, but that's no good reason for you to say some of the things you said to him!" Dave told Alvin in an upset voice. Dave ran his hands threw his hair before continuing.

"Look, I can understand why you were upset at Simon, but the doctor told Simon that he wants Simon to hang out with Theodore to help get his memory back. We don't know when that will be, but we all need to be patient. Put yourselves in Simon's situation. How would you feel if you were him?" Dave said now looking at not just Alvin, but The Chipettes as well. Everyone thought for a minute or two and got sad looks on their faces as they looked at Dave again.

"I'd feel terrible and sad. Like a part of my life was gone from my memories, and all that I'd want to do would be to get that part of my memories back," Alvin answered.

"Exactly. That's what Simon felt after the car accident. Now by hanging out with Theodore, Simon's trying to get that part of his memory back. Do you all understand now?" Dave explained as the four chipmunks nodded their heads.

"Okay. Alvin, for being mean to Simon, you are grounded and have to help me do chores for a week, as well as apologize to Simon. Do you understand?" Dave said. Alvin replied with a "Yes Dave," before Dave got up and went upstairs to go check on Simon and Theodore.

At first, Dave didn't hear anything, but then as he got closer to the Chipmunks and Chipettes bedroom, he heard crying. Dave got concerned and instantly ran into the bedroom.

Dave saw Theodore on Simon's blue covered bed, hugging a chipmunk-sized teddy bear, while crying.

"Theodore! Theodore what's wrong?" Dave asked as he bent down, picked up his chipmunk son, and gave him a hug.

"S-Simon's gone!" Theodore answered as Dave put him back on the bed. Dave's eyes widened when he heard this, and immediately got concerned.

"What do you mean 'Simon's gone?'" Dave asked in both a concerned and serious voice.

"S-Simon ran away!" Theodore replied as he continued to cry.

"WHAT?!" Dave exclaimed in a shocked voice. Dave then took some deep breaths and after he was calm, Dave asked Theodore to explain everything.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	23. Found and Hurt

Chapter 23: Found and Hurt

Once Theodore told Dave what had happened, Dave couldn't believe his ears. He never thought Simon would do something like this.

"Alright, that's it! We're going to go find Simon. C'mon Theodore!" Dave said as both he and Theodore headed downstairs. They then got their coats on, but before they left, Dave turned to Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor and told them: "Guys, Stay here. Simon ran away, so Theodore and I are going out to look for him! Jeanette, you're in charge while we're gone. You all behave until we get back!"

After everyone agreed, Dave and Theodore went out the front door, locked the door, and got into the car. Dave instantly started to drive, and asked Theodore if he knew or had any idea as to where Simon would be. He could only think of two locations; the school and the library. Dave decided that they decided to check those locations first before looking elsewhere.

Meanwhile, Simon was walking down the side of the road near the woods where he and his brothers used to live. Simon was literally thinking about nothing since he had nowhere to go to. The only thing he regretted was leaving Dave and Theodore, even though he had said goodbye to Theodore before he left. Simon looked around for a suitable tree, and after finding a decent looking Pine tree, Simon climbed up the tree while carrying his suitcase. Simon got close to the top of the tree, then stopped and rested on a branch.

After searching both the school and the library, Dave and Theodore left, and started looking around any other locations that they could think of. Hours passed, and with no luck, Dave and Theodore were running out of options. Suddenly, Theodore thought of one last place that Simon might have gone to.

"Dave, I just thought of a place we haven't checked yet; the forest where Simon, Alvin and I grew up!" Theodore suggested knowing that was the only other possible place where Simon could have gone to. Dave was surprised to hear this, but was also glad Theodore suggested it. Theodore then told Dave where to go, and they headed in the direction of the forest.

Soon, it started to rain and get windy. Simon tried to hang on to both his blue suitcase and the tree trunk at the same time, but after a while, he started to slip and accidentally dropped his suitcase.

"Oh no!" Simon cried out as he tried to grab his suitcase but missed. Simon watched in shock as his blue suitcase fell down from the tree, and landed on the ground. Simon froze still. _**Now**_ what was he going to do?

Dave and Theodore were in the car driving down the road that went to the forest where The Chipmunks used to live. At first it was just a bunch of trees, but as they kept on driving, Theodore quickly saw something in the woods; something that was blue.

"Dave, stop! I see something!" Theodore cried out just before Dave hit the breaks to stop the car. Dave and Theodore got out of the car, with Theodore leading the way. It didn't take long until they stopped by a tree, and saw the item Theodore spotted earlier. Lying right next to the tree trunk was Simon's blue suitcase. Simon saw Dave and Theodore from where he was up in the tree and as they looked up, the two family members saw Simon as well.

"Simon!" both Dave and Theodore cried out after finding their family member.

"Theodore! Dave!" Simon called out in reply. Simon was happy to know that both his brother and adoptive father had come out to find him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, it started thundering and getting windier! Dave hugged Theodore close for protection, while Simon held onto the tree trunk. As Simon held on, he instantly felt scared and vulnerable due to the storm. He instantly regretted running away, and Simon knew he would be in trouble for what he had done. Suddenly, Simon slipped on the wet branch and started falling down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Simon screamed as he fell down towards the ground. Dave and Theodore watched in shock as Simon fell. Luckily, the tree branches helped slow down Simon's fall. Unfortunately, there weren't any tree branches at the bottom of the tree, so when Simon finally landed on the ground, there was nothing to break his fall.

Simon fell to the ground, but ended up hitting his head on a rock. Simon slowly turned his head and body to the side, waiting to receive help. The last thing he saw was Dave and Theodore staring at him with concerned looks on their faces, and as Simon said: "I'm sorry," the bespectacled chipmunk closed his eyes, and fainted.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	24. Simon Remembers

Chapter 24: Simon Remembers

After Simon fainted, Dave and Theodore called an ambulance. The ambulance arrived within several minutes. Soon, Simon was put into the ambulance and taken to the hospital, with Dave and Theodore driving close behind. It didn't take them long to reach the hospital, and once they did, Dave and Theodore waited while the doctors looked at Simon.

Theodore was especially worried; he had seen Simon get in a car accident, and now _this_! What was going to happen to Simon? Dave re-assured Theodore that everything was going to be alright.

About an hour or so later, the doctor came over to tem and told them that Simon would be fine. The doctor also told Dave and Theodore that they could see Simon if they wanted too. Dave and Theodore followed the doctor into the room and saw Simon sleeping in a hospital bed. The doctor then left Dave and Theodore alone, and told them he would be out in the hallway if they needed him.

Dave put Theodore on the bed and watched as he walked over to Simon and held his paw. Theodore was glad that Simon was going to be okay, but was also sad and scared as to what Simon would be like when he woke up. As Theodore slowly started to cry, he said:

"Simon, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't tripped and caused you to save me from the car, none of this would have happened. Please wake up; I just want my brother back." As Theodore kept crying however, he didn't see Simon's paw slowly squeeze his. Simon then started to groan, and as Theodore looked up, Simon slowly looked over at him. Simon gave his little brother a confused look as he said:

"Theodore? What are you doing here? What happened?" Theodore gasped upon hearing Simon's voice and instantly cried out: "Simon!" as he hugged his brother. Simon hugged back as Theodore asked: "Simon, do you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you, Theodore. You like food, you're kind, and you like making friends!" Simon said before he and Theodore separated from the hug. Theodore couldn't help but smile, knowing that Simon was back. Dave then looked at Simon and asked: "Simon, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I'm just glad to be back," Simon replied as he smiled up at Dave. After several more minutes with Simon, the doctor told Dave and Theodore that they had to leave. They did, but before heading out the door, both Dave and Theodore gave Simon a goodbye hug. After separating from the hugs, Simon waved goodbye to Dave and Theodore, the doctor turned off the lights, closed the door, and let Simon fall asleep.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	25. Remembering

Chapter 25: Remembering

A few days later, Simon was released from the hospital, and was allowed to go home. Upon arriving home, everyone hugged him, saying they were happy that Simon was back to normal. Alvin also apologized to Simon for arguing with him and causing him to run away. Simon forgave Alvin, but Simon got the same punishment as Alvin for running away.

Sadly, Simon couldn't remember anything that he did with Theodore from when he had lost his memory of him. This saddened Simon because he wanted to remember all the fun, silly, and great times he had re-bonding with Theodore, but he couldn't. It was just like forgetting about Simone, but different.

It was now a few days after Simon had gotten home from the hospital, and everyone was watching TV. Simon however thought of something, and excused himself. Simon then went upstairs to the Chipmunks and Chipette's bedroom, and went over to his blue bunk bed. As Simon went to lie down however, he felt something under his pillow. Simon lifted his pillow and pulled out the object out from under the pillow. It was a journal. The journal that Simon and Dave had written in that explained everything that Simon and Theodore had been through since Simon had lost his memory of his little brother.

Simon decided to read everything in the journal about him and Theodore, because he wanted to know what had happened when Simon had been trying to remember Theodore. After several hours of reading, Simon got done reading the journal and it was time for bed. All of the Chipmunks and Chipettes got into bed, and Dave turned out he lights.

However, after an hour had passed, Simon got out of bed and climbed up to Theodore's bed. Simon quietly walked over to his sleeping brother and carefully shook his shoulder. Theodore opened his eyes and saw Simon.

"Simon? What's wrong?" Theodore asked Simon in concern. Normally Simon didn't have nightmares, so him coming to Theodore was certainly out of the ordinary.

"I was just wondering, since it's been a while since we've bonded before the car accident, I was wondering if it'd be okay if I slept with you tonight, Theodore?" Simon asked, nervous about how Theodore would respond. Theodore smiled, knowing Simon wanted to do this as a friendly gesture, and understood.

"Of course, Simon. You can sleep with me!" Theodore replied as he moved over. Simon smiled back, happy that Theodore understood. Simon then got into Theodore's bed, pulled the bed sheets and blankets over himself, and hugged Theodore.

"Goodnight, Simon. I love you," Theodore said, appreciating the hug. Simon just kept hugging Theodore, and with a smile on his face, Simon replied: "Goodnight, Theodore. I love you too." It wasn't long before both Simon and Theodore closed their eyes, and fell asleep.

**Thank you all so much for reading this story. In case you're wondering, Simon is only sleeping with Theodore because he wants to share a brotherly/ bonding/ friendship moment with Theodore. **_**THAT'S ALL, NOTHING ELSE**_**! Anyways, thank you all again for reading this story. I don't really have an idea on what to write about next, so if you can give me story ideas in your reviews, that would greatly be appreciated. Thank you all again, and don't forget to Read and Review. **


End file.
